


Breaking Faith

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 Kobol's Last Gleaming (1), Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Kara, as she makes the jump back to Caprica.
Relationships: Laura Roslin & Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, William Adama & Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 3





	Breaking Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching BSG for the 900 billionth time reminds me that Kara's faith is just such an interesting thing to explore.

Kara had always believed in the gods. She wasn’t very public or outspoken about it – her faith was hers and hers alone – but she had always believed, and her faith was a significant part of her. 

She never expected the president of the colonies to ask her whether or not she believed, and though it annoyed her to tell her so, she did. But hearing the rest of what Roslin had to say? That was unbelievable; nearly sacrilege. To be told by the woman that she thought she was the dying leader; to be told that Commander Adama had _lied_? 

It wasn’t right, it sounded utterly wrong, almost like Roslin was trying to twist her faith. But Kara knew she wasn’t. So she asked the Commander. And he _didn’t_ lie. But he didn’t answer her either. 

She hadn’t planned to jump back to Caprica when she climbed into the raider, but when she called the Commander and spoke to him again, she knew that she had to. He told her he didn’t regret what he had done, and that when she made her choice she shouldn’t either. 

Kara had _always_ believed. Her faith was the most sacred part of her. But in that raider, hearing those words, she felt part of her belief in the man she knew fade and be replaced by faith in another. 

That new faith grew within her because she knew that Roslin was right. Roslin was who she said she was, Kara just had to believe her; and she did.

So she made her choice. She jumped. And she prayed.


End file.
